


Kicks

by NinjaFreak47



Series: Tellius Modern/High School AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, more characters and tags and stuff will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFreak47/pseuds/NinjaFreak47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oscar's father dies and stepmother abandons him and his younger brothers, there is little he can do to help them. He and his brothers are all in school, and Boyd and Rolf aren't old enough to have jobs. Oscar has to quit his extra curriculars and maintain several part-time jobs just for them to get by.</p><p>That would mean quitting the soccer team to focus entirely on his family. Quitting seeing his friends. Quitting seeing Kieran.</p><p>(Rating might go up for later chapters. It's doubtful, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicks

“She’s gone.”

The news wasn’t entirely a shock to Oscar. He had known something was wrong the minute they had gotten home that life-changing day earlier that week. It had just taken three days for the truth to sink in. She was gone- Rolf’s mother, that is. Oscar’s heart pounded at the thought that he and his brothers were on their own now, that they would have to earn their own money and put themselves through school and everything a guardian should do for the ones they have responsibility over. He looked over at his younger brother Boyd, who was playing video games on their GameCube that they’d had since they were very little. Boyd seemed a little less energetic than usual, but he didn’t seem to have any heavy burden of knowledge on his shoulders, so Oscar brushed off the idea that Boyd had guessed as well.  
  
Rolf, on the other hand, was sound asleep, curled up in the crook of Oscar’s arm. The youngest brother had been worried a lot for the past three days, but hadn’t voiced any concern over his mother coming back. None of them had. Oscar just hoped he was wrong. Wrong about Rolf’s mother leaving, and wrong about what that would mean Rolf’s mother was actually like.  
  
But he wasn’t.  
  
Another day passed. And another. And another, until finally, after seven days, a letter was on their doorstep. A small, pink-tinted envelope with a sticker of a butterfly sealing it shut. How cute. Oscar was the first home that evening, with Boyd at basketball practice. Rolf said he was going to the park, but Oscar felt like that was a lie. He’d let him go anyway, though. Oscar gently opened the letter with a sinking feeling in his chest as he stood in the slightly-open doorway to their house.  
  
“To my beautiful boys: I’m sorry for not letting you know in advance, but I’m leaving. I don’t think I can care for three growing teenagers all by myself. I’m very sorry that your father passed earlier this month, but you must understand that his death had an effect on me, too. I can’t do it. I’m sorry. I’m never going to come back. There is a small stash of money under the bed in the master bedroom. Please use it wisely. I’m sorry.”  
  
There was no name, though the idea that it would need one would be ridiculous. Oscar felt heat well in his eyes. Why was he so upset over his stepmother’s abandonment of them? It’s not like she was his mother. No. It was because he needed to take responsibility for her actions.  
  
“Poor Rolf,” he whispered, bending down slowly to untie his shoes and enter their house. It seemed so much more empty than it should. Perhaps it wasn’t the house that had changed, no. The house had been more empty the moment his stepmother had left. It was the despair sinking in. Tears continued to ebb from his eyes as he made his way up the stairs to the bed under which their lives depended on.  
  
Five hundred dollars. That’s all that was under that bed.  
  
Oscar remained on his knees, hands shaking, clutching what little money that woman had left them. Five hundred measly dollars. How was he supposed to take care of his brothers with only this? Tears ran down his face, his jaw clenched, and it was if all emotions flashed through him at once. Anger, fear, sorrow, and the faintest shred of joy. Joy that this woman was gone, that she’d shown her true colors before the three of them had become dependant on her as their guardian. It had always been their father doing the work, earning money and taking care of his brothers and himself.  
  
That was when he heard the front door creak open, and the voices of his two younger brothers flooding through the halls. Quickly wiping his eyes and putting the money back where he found it, Oscar jumped to his feet and made his way to the top of the stairs.  
  
“Oscar, Oscar!” Rolf whined, “Boyd has been poking me the entire way home! He wouldn’t leave me alone!”  
  
“Oh, stop being such a crybaby!” Boyd snapped back, and the two continued bickering at the foot of the stairs. It felt almost cruel to tell them, they were so ignorant of what was going on and were finally acting like their old selves again. It wouldn’t be right. But Oscar had to.  
  
“Stop fighting you two.” Oscar said half-heartedly, and neither Boyd or Rolf noticed. Oscar sighed inwardly, frustrated. He walked down the stairs and repeated himself, louder and more forceful this time. “Stop fighting. Now.”  
  
This got the brothers’ attention, and they both looked up at their older sibling. Boyd was the first to notice the redness of Oscar’s eyes, but before he could say anything, Oscar cut him off.  
  
“She’s gone. She left us. We’re on our own.” Oscar said calmly, yet quietly. He held out the letter to Boyd, who took it and began to read it.  
  
“What do you mean?” Tears were forming in Rolf’s eyes. “Mother? She’s… really gone?”  
  
Oscar bent over slightly to lift his younger brother up, holding him against his chest. “Yeah,” his voice cracked. Knowing how confused and heartbroken Rolf must be crushed him. “She’s not coming back.”  
  
Boyd tossed the letter to the side in fury. “Don’t call her your mother!” He yelled, making both Rolf and Oscar jump in surprise. “She abandoned you! She abandoned US! She has no right to be called your mother!” His face was turning red, and he pushed past Oscar and ran up the stairs, but not before Oscar saw the tears starting to stream down his face.  
  
Rolf was silent for a few minutes. The two of them just stayed where they were, Rolf’s arms wrapped around Oscar’s neck and Oscar’s shoulder dampened by Rolf’s muffled crying.  
  
“We should probably go after him.” Rolf said at last, and Oscar set him down and took his hand to go up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to turn into an Oscar/Kieran fic I swear. It'll take another chapter or maybe two. I'm pretty new to writing fics. I haven't written any fiction in like three years. Oh man. Anyway, since it's not obvious in this first chapter, I'll explain some of the AU.
> 
> Oscar, at the time of abandonment, is in 10th grade- a sophomore in high school. Boyd is in 9th grade (freshman) and Rolf is in his second year of middle school. Originally, the basketball team was going to be sword users, the soccer team was going to be axe users (bc i wanted Ike and Boyd to have that weird rivalry where they compare each others' skills in two completely different things), and the Crimean royal knights would be the football team, but then I accidentally wrote the Crimean royal knights to be the soccer team and I ended up liking that better. So, just to explain the summary so far, I felt the need to let you know that's what significance the soccer team had. IDK man. I'll figure it out.
> 
> I would also really appreciate any and all feedback you have to give! I'd love to know what I can improve on to make the experience more enjoyable for later chapters!!


End file.
